<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haze by MercuryPilgrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935735">Haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryPilgrim/pseuds/MercuryPilgrim'>MercuryPilgrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Sky [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Only not really because neither of them stick to it, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, They both enthusiastically consent though, They just don't have a long chat about it, Under-negotiated Kink, Ven attempts to be a brat, Ven being Ven, and Marr tries to be dom on him and ends up letting him get away with things, as in: annoying, but he just wants to get to the good stuff so he ends up just doing what he's told most of the time, exactly zero plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryPilgrim/pseuds/MercuryPilgrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Marr and the Wrath have been dancing around each other for a while now.</p>
<p>(Or: Ven finally gets the Sith DILF he's been chasing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Marr/Male Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Sky [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is badly written smut. It is not meant to be a realistic depiction of... well, anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marr could feel hands on him, and it was a strange feeling.</p>
<p>Venator was grinning at him, all boyish charm and dangerous edge.</p>
<p>They were both still armoured, and Venator was being careful with those metal claws that tipped his gauntlets. They had become something of a trademark for the alien Sith, and Marr had spotted a few Lords sporting them too, recently.</p>
<p>“I can hear your thoughts in that tin can of yours,” Venator teased, looking like he was tempted to tap Marr's helmet for effect. He didn’t, which was wise. “And they're not the fun kind.”</p>
<p>Marr settled his hands on the other man's waist, and Venator looked delighted.</p>
<p>“My thoughts,” Marr began, “Are none of your business.”</p>
<p>The other Sith laughed as he pressed close, shameless.</p>
<p>“Shall I go and sit on the sofa until you're done thinking about things that aren’t sex, then? I might read a book, perhaps have a nap.”</p>
<p>He was teasing, sly turn of his mouth mirroring the playfulness in his eyes.</p>
<p>Marr wasn’t entirely sure how they had got to this point, only that the relentless barrage of flirting from Venator had finally wormed its way through into his head.</p>
<p>Like many things Venator, it was <em>annoying.</em></p>
<p>And yet... well, Marr wasn’t immune to temptations of the flesh. He'd been entirely too busy for a very long time and, as loathe as he was to admit to even to himself, hadn’t been comfortable exposing himself to another person like this for a long time.</p>
<p>After all, some lowly Lord or Imperial might have used the dalliance to curry favour, so exposing his face to them was not ideal.</p>
<p>Those of his own station were few and far between, and the same concern stopped him from pursuing any of them. Marr was respected and untouchable. To give his peers power over him...</p>
<p>The thought neatly squashed any interest he might have had.</p>
<p>But Venator.</p>
<p>He was of the same station as Marr but held a very different office.</p>
<p>Venator didn’t <em>need</em> favour or political power, he had enough of that already. He was a free agent, or as close to one as he could be.</p>
<p>Marr hadn’t thought much of him when they had first met.</p>
<p>An alien Lord, fury in his heart and a nasty smile on his face, walking brazenly into the Council chambers to challenge his former Master.</p>
<p>Marr had thought he was going to see a foolish apprentice getting vaporised, but instead he was treated to said apprentice tearing apart a Darth.</p>
<p>When he had worked with him, Marr found him childish, laid-back, and far, <em>far</em> too powerful.</p>
<p>That later mellowed into grudging respect for a man who, in his own way, was as dedicated to the Empire as Marr was.</p>
<p>Then that grudging respect had bloomed into fully realised <em>comradeship.</em></p>
<p>Also, he was... tempting.</p>
<p>A shameless flirt and a pretty one at that, Marr couldn’t say he wasn’t affected by the barrage of a smiles and appreciative looks sent his way.</p>
<p>“No need,” he said simply, tightening his grip. “You've been dedicated in getting me here, and I’ll not have you sit out now.”</p>
<p>Venator grinned, bringing one armoured hand up to rest his palm against Marr's helmet, incongruously gentle.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll ask that you keep your thoughts on me,” he murmured, “Although I won’t be giving you much choice.”</p>
<p>Cocky, but Marr couldn’t argue with it. Venator was an intense presence.</p>
<p>They were in Marr's apartment, but Venator didn’t seem to be curious enough to look around.</p>
<p>The apartment was bare and boring, used only to sleep in when he hadn’t the time to go back to his estate. A safe choice, for this.</p>
<p>The hand moved down to press against Marr's chest piece, the metal of their armour making a sound as it touched.</p>
<p>“How do you want to do this?” Venator asked, eyes curious. He had the eyes of a Sith, lambent amber ringed in burnt orange. They suited him.</p>
<p>Marr must have taken too long to answer, because Venator's smile grew wicked.</p>
<p>“I've thought about bending you over your throne enough times,” he cooed, leaning close to murmur into the audio inputs of Marr's helmet. “I’d be happy to-"</p>
<p>Marr tightened his grip, grabbing the younger man and turning them to they were pressed against the wall, Venator's breath being knocked from his body as he was manhandled. He didn’t struggle, just let Marr pin him.</p>
<p>He grinned up at him, challenging.</p>
<p>What a <em>brat</em>.</p>
<p>“Mm, <em>that's</em> it.” He breathed, delighted. Their armour wasn’t really made for grinding in mind, but Venator seemed to be trying anyway. “There's the passion I was looking for.”</p>
<p>“You're playing with fire, boy.” Marr growled, indignant at being played.</p>
<p>Venator raised an eyebrow, challenging.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.” he said, and Marr got the feeling he meant it. He smiled again, breaking the moment of seriousness. “I <em>want</em> that fire.”</p>
<p>He paused for a moment.</p>
<p>“You’re going to need to get that lot off if we're going to fuck,” he said, matter of fact. He was nodding at Marr's armour. “Or at least get the codpiece off.”</p>
<p>He seemed to think for a second, and before Marr could respond, he continued.</p>
<p>“Unless you want to have some fun another way? I’m not opposed to that, if that’s what you're after. Toys are fun, and especially with someone else at the helm.” He grinned, wicked.</p>
<p>He had no shame, but Marr quietly appreciated that.</p>
<p>He doubted he would have gotten far with some blushing innocent.</p>
<p>Venator was neither of those things.</p>
<p>He was a powerfully built man, tall and solid under that black armour, but he was letting Marr pin him without a fight.</p>
<p>Marr didn’t trust that <em>at all</em>.</p>
<p>“That will not be necessary,” he said firmly, although the idea lingered. The idea of remaining fully armoured while Venator was bare and moaning for him as he-</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Not yet.</p>
<p>The alien regarded him from under his lashes, enticing and challenging.</p>
<p>Still... the idea of someone seeing him...</p>
<p>It had been a very long time, and he was loath to have this opportunity for some stress relief to be marred by his overthinking.</p>
<p>Venator sensed his reluctance, and his expression softened.</p>
<p>On a Sith, it shouldn’t have looked so natural.</p>
<p>He grinned again.</p>
<p>“Let me show you how it's done?” He breathed, offering.</p>
<p>Marr, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to with that ambiguous wording, nodded.</p>
<p>Venator pushed against his grip, asking to be let free, and Marr decided that this wasn’t a situation where he was trying to be a brat.</p>
<p>He let him up, and the other Sith moved around him to stand in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>There were a few sofas and bare living room furniture around, but not much else. As if Marr could focus on anything but the man currently smirking as he did what could only be described as a striptease.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the most sensual thing out there, there was little about the logistics of removing armour that was sexy, but Venator managed to make it appealing just because it was <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>He was careful with each part, setting it down on the floor by one of the sofas. His lightsabers were placed reverently to the side. Under it all, revealed piece by piece, he wore a skin-tight undersuit that clung to every curve of his body.</p>
<p>Marr was a warrior. He had been around all standards of physical perfection for most of his life, but there was something to be said about it being shown so temptingly.</p>
<p>Venator was sturdily built, powerful muscle on a solid frame. He wasn’t as tall as Marr was, standing a few inches shorter than his towering height, but his broad shoulders and narrow hips were an alluring combination.</p>
<p>His leggings clung to powerful thighs and the fabric of his undershirt stretched over the swells of his arms.</p>
<p>He grinned, tugging at the high collar of the soft undershirt. Stark black tattoos peeked out from underneath the fabric.</p>
<p>“More.” Marr managed to rasp, ordering him. It really had been a long time.</p>
<p>Venator just smirked and with a cocky, challenging look in his eye that Marr was sure would be trouble later, began peeling off his underclothes.</p>
<p>His shirt went first, exposing his tattoos. They were elegant and sharp, stark lines running down his neck, over his collarbone and down his organic arm to his hand. They disappeared over his shoulders, implying his back was heavily inked.</p>
<p>His torso was mostly bare save for there the tattoos curled back around his hips and down, under the waistband of his leggings.</p>
<p>Scars adorned his skin, a sign of a life lived on the battlefield.</p>
<p>Marr studied them, wondering if would get the chance to map them out under his fingertips.</p>
<p>One arm was black nanocarbon, the cybernetics built for the aesthetic as much as durability. It was no hulking combat model but mirrored his organic arm as much as possible. The stark contrast between his green skin and the deep inky black of the arm was striking.</p>
<p>Marr heard about that.</p>
<p>Venator had been quite candid when talking about just what had transpired between him and Baras, detailing with bitterness the aftermath of the betrayal. Trapped under rock and half dead already, he'd had his ship’s Captain cut his arm off and drag him to relative safety.</p>
<p>Respect like that couldn’t be bought.</p>
<p>The Mirialan hooked a finger under his leggings, clearly enjoying himself.</p>
<p>“Are you just putting on a show, or is there something you actually wanted?” Marr asked him, pointed.</p>
<p>Venator laughed.</p>
<p>“You don’t appreciate the effort?” he teased but did as he was told and removed his leggings.</p>
<p>There was no graceful way to get out of such skin-tight clothing, but Venator didn’t seem embarrassed as he balanced himself against the side of the sofa and peeled them off.</p>
<p>He tossed them in a pile next to his armour with a grin, his curls ruffled from the effort.</p>
<p>Marr decided that he knew why Venator intrigued him so.</p>
<p>He was <em>refreshing</em>.</p>
<p>The younger man did a little pose, giving an exaggerated wink.</p>
<p>“Well? Speechlessness is common, so don’t be embarrassed.”</p>
<p>“Venator,” Marr said, “Come here.”</p>
<p>The other Sith raised an eyebrow, playfulness dancing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>There it was.</p>
<p>Venator didn’t seem to be in the mood to be good.</p>
<p>Honestly, Marr wasn’t the least bit surprised.</p>
<p>Feeling like his body was made of electricity and lead, he let his feet carry him over to the other man.</p>
<p>Venator looked at him with naked challenge, not a hint of fear or nervousness.</p>
<p>Marr loomed over him, bigger by far in height and mass, and still completely armoured.</p>
<p>With deliberate slowness, Marr reached out and brushed armoured fingers through Venator's hair, tightening his grip suddenly and watching as he shivered.</p>
<p>A hint of force had Venator falling to his knees, not hiding how much he was enjoying their little game.</p>
<p>Marr looked at him, legs spread as he sat back on his haunches, expression lustful and smile wide, it wasn’t hard to reason with himself why he was here.</p>
<p>Venator stared up, amber eyes bright.</p>
<p>He was <em>infuriating</em>.</p>
<p>“C’mon Marr,” the other Sith goaded, “Or are you all talk?”</p>
<p>All of this was before the point of no return. Marr wasn’t stupid, he knew what he wanted, but... he hadn’t taken his armour off in the presence of another for a long, long time.</p>
<p>Venator, damn his senses, seemed to get it.</p>
<p>He thought for a moment, the silence charged and bordering on awkward, before he smiled.</p>
<p>“Blindfold me,” he said suddenly, “You don’t want me to see you? Make sure I <em>can’t</em>.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “It's a little outside of my usual to be on the receiving end, but it'll be fun.”</p>
<p>He tilted his head.</p>
<p>“What do you say?”</p>
<p>Marr tightened his grip on his hair, and Venator stared up at him, hazy.</p>
<p>“I say,” Marr began carefully, “That you talk too much.”</p>
<p>He leaned down, keeping Venator in place.</p>
<p>“Stay.” He said simply, before straightening and letting go. Venator just grinned at him, eyes half lidded.</p>
<p>He half expected his comrade to have moved just to annoy him, but when he returned with a folded band of fabric that he had liberated from somewhere, Venator was still kneeling obediently for him.</p>
<p>Well, obedient save for the sly grin that told Marr he was only being good because it was more fun this way right now.</p>
<p>Marr stepped behind him and, more carefully that many would have expected from him, tied the strip of folded fabric around Venator's closed eyes.</p>
<p>He could see how the younger man tensed when he brushed armoured fingers over his neck as he worked, how gooseflesh was rising on his arms in the cool, conditioned air.</p>
<p>Feeling improved, he stepped back a little to admire what he'd caught.</p>
<p>A prize, for sure.</p>
<p>He reached up and, watching Venator’s head follow the sounds, disengaged the seals on his helmet. With a small hiss, he was pulling it off, breathing unfiltered air again for the first time in hours.</p>
<p>Venator was paying close attention even though he couldn’t see, tiny movements corresponding to any sounds Marr made.</p>
<p>He removed his belt and tasset next, then his bracers, pauldrons and chestpiece. His greaves and boots went, along with his undersuit, until he was feeling air on his bare skin.</p>
<p>Both he and Venator still had their small clothes on, and he wasn’t the least bit surprised to see that Venator's were black and skintight.</p>
<p>With the position that he was in, kneeling on the floor, his knees splayed and sitting back on his heels, the fabric strained over the curve of his ass and the swell of his thighs.</p>
<p>How very <em>trusting</em> of him.</p>
<p>Of course, Venator was no pushover. The man cleared battlefield with a mention of his name, and he was more than capable of defending himself, even mostly naked and with a blindfold on.</p>
<p>Marr approached him as one might approach a tethered animal, with interest and care.</p>
<p>Venator was listening for him, cocking his head when he figured out what angle Marr was approaching from.</p>
<p>Marr reached out and wound a hand in thick, dark curls again, enjoying how it felt on his bare skin. Venator leaned into his touch, a small, pleased smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Mm, that’s nice,” he murmured, “I’ve wanted to get you out of that armour since I met you.”</p>
<p>Marr shook his head.</p>
<p>“When you met me, you weren’t thinking of much past killing your Master.”</p>
<p>Venator grinned.</p>
<p>“True. When I exchanged words with you, then.”</p>
<p>He paused.</p>
<p>“Am I going to be allowed to touch you? Because I really want to touch you.”</p>
<p>Again, there was that <em>shamelessness</em>. It was a strange mix of forthright bluntness that shouldn’t have been sexy but was when it was pared with what he was saying.</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, Venator gingerly reached up and forwards until his questing fingers met skin. Marr felt the muscles jump at the touch, unused to it.</p>
<p>Venator laid a warm, rough palm over his belly, before curling his fingers to dig his nails in ever so slightly. It didn’t hurt at all, it was too gentle for that, but it was a pleasant sensation.</p>
<p>He mapped out his torso with his hands, smiling the whole time. He was enjoying himself, and Marr realised that he too was relishing the unhurried nature of it all.</p>
<p>He was carefully avoiding certain areas, probably to prolong their play, and it felt so nice that Marr didn’t even mind.</p>
<p>He trailed his fingers down his legs all the way to his calves before reaching up again and tracing the lines of his hips with his nails, just hard enough to make him shiver.</p>
<p>The anticipation was delicious, and the knowledge that they had more than enough time gave it all a hazy, pleasant edge.</p>
<p>He reached around and ran his hands over his ass, curling his fingers and squeezing with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“I wanted to do that for ages,” he laughed, giving another squeeze before bringing his hands around to rest on Marr's hips.</p>
<p>With a sly smile, he brushed a hand over where he had been studiously avoiding, the touch feather light and deliberate.</p>
<p>It was too quick and soft to feel <em>good </em>exactly, but the foreign sensation of someone that wasn’t him there made him twitch away involuntarily. Venator paused until he'd stopped moving, and when no orders to stop were forthcoming, continued.</p>
<p>He let Venator touch him, keeping one hand wound loosely in his hair.</p>
<p>It was getting very hard to think as Venator amped up his touches to flat out <em>fondling</em>, but there was something to be said for losing yourself just a bit.</p>
<p>He had no doubt he would be in a much worse state the more they continued.</p>
<p>By the time Venator gave a wicked grin and tugged playfully at the band of his underwear, it was becoming quite obvious that both of them were enjoying themselves.</p>
<p>The younger man leaned forward and pressed a demure kiss to the fabric covered bulge in front of his face.</p>
<p>He chuckled at the small intake of breath Marr gave, and did it again.</p>
<p>He was mouthing over the covered flesh like he wanted the real thing, and it was a heady sight to see him on his knees, blindfolded and held down.</p>
<p>His tongue had caused the fabric to cling, and things were starting to get <em>very</em> uncomfortable.</p>
<p>With a pull, Marr guided Venator's head back, noting the pout on his face at being denied his game.</p>
<p>Not bothering to engage in further teasing, he stripped off his now sodden underclothes.</p>
<p>Venator grinned as he correctly assumed what the sound was and leaned forward to get his mouth on the newly bared flesh, eager and wanting.</p>
<p>Marr tightened his grip on his hair, pulling him back.</p>
<p>A small gasp escaped from the younger man, and he saw him shiver. He grinned up at him.</p>
<p>“Mm, you're only torturing yourself.” Venator teased, a burr in his voice that spoke of <em>want. </em>Indeed, the only thing stopping Marr from letting him do whatever he liked was pride.</p>
<p>Venator might have been his peer now, but Marr had been leading armies while Venator was still playing with training ‘sabers in his mother’s garden.</p>
<p>Instead of speaking, he forcibly moved Venator between his legs.</p>
<p>The other Sith, pressed close, gave a breathless little moan, and he felt him smile against his skin.</p>
<p>“Go easy to start, yeah?” he heard him mutter, “I've got a twitchy throat, and I’ll need to work up to taking something like <em>this.”</em></p>
<p>“I think, then,” Marr began, his own voice sounding strange to his ears, free of his helmet and heavy with desire. “That you had better get started.”</p>
<p>Marr had heard the phrase ‘be careful what you wish for’ before, but now it seemed particularly relevant.</p>
<p>Venator was... enthusiastic, to say the least.</p>
<p>It was almost painfully arousing, watching him force himself to take more and more, mouth slick and the blindfold still tied tightly around his eyes, Marr's hand in his hair, keeping him in place.</p>
<p>He gagged and backed off, drawing in breath before he found himself being pushed back down, moaning shamelessly as he let himself be manhandled.</p>
<p>He braced himself with one hand on Marr's hip and the other was working in tandem with his mouth in an effort, Marr could only assume, to drive him insane. His throat was working furiously and his jaw must have been aching by now, but he was throwing himself into this like there was nothing he wanted more than to keep going, his cheeks hollowing as he worked.</p>
<p>He moaned every time Marr tightened his grip on his hair and the vibration from his throat almost sent him over the edge.</p>
<p>At one point, he found himself moving his hips, keeping Venator in place as he fucked his mouth. The younger man wasn’t particularly skilled at this, gagging and choking on what was filling his mouth, but he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, by how his body was reacting to this.</p>
<p>It felt <em>wonderful</em>, and thoughts were getting hard to come by.</p>
<p>Eventually, he had enough self-control to pull Venator off him, his mouth separating from Marr with an obscene sound.</p>
<p>He was breathing hard, his mouth wet and face flushed, tears leaking into the blindfold and staining it darker.</p>
<p>He looked <em>debauched, </em>and Marr wasn’t going to be able to look at him in Council meetings ever again.</p>
<p>Venator grinned, panting.</p>
<p>“We should do that again,” he managed, voice hoarse. “Only next time I’ll be under your desk in your office.”</p>
<p>The thought was enough to make him lose track of his thoughts for a second, his mind’s eye supplying him with this image of Venator, going to town as he knelt between his legs, hidden under Marr's desk.</p>
<p>“Or,” the other Sith continued with a sly smile. “You under <em>my</em> desk.”</p>
<p>Instead of replying to <em>that,</em> Marr grabbed him and hauled him up, steadying him when he looked about to lose his balance.</p>
<p>He kissed him hungrily, relishing the feeling of something he didn’t know he missed.</p>
<p>Venator's mouth was slick and tasted like <em>him</em>, and the way he kissed back was nothing short of fierce.</p>
<p>He felt the younger man press close until there was no space between them at all, flush with each other. He still had his underwear on, but the thin fabric did nothing to hide his obvious enjoyment of what they were doing.</p>
<p>He knew Venator could feel some of his features, but he didn’t seem interested in figuring them out.</p>
<p>Perhaps he truly didn’t care.</p>
<p>He felt the alien graze his sharp teeth over his bottom lip, and grin into the kiss when Marr growled at him through it.</p>
<p>It was filthy, messy, and hot, and he felt like his skin was on fire with how much heat there was radiating from it.</p>
<p>Venator was very warm, and part of Marr wondered if it was his alien biology that made him such a furnace.</p>
<p>One of his hands was steadily massaging where his mouth had just been, and the other was splayed over his chest, a pool of heat where his palm was.</p>
<p>He jumped when Marr turned the tables on him, reaching down to cup where he was straining against the fabric of his underwear. Venator gave a breathless sigh, grinding into his palm.</p>
<p>Marr's other hand unwound from his hair, moving down to brush over his clavicle and down to his pectorals, kneading firm flesh as Venator shivered.</p>
<p>They kept their kisses heated, and Marr could feel where the blindfold brushed over his own skin.</p>
<p>He moved his hands downward to grab double handful, squeezing and feeling the younger man grin.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?” he murmured, amused. “Keep doing that as long as you like.”</p>
<p>Marr slipped a hand under the waistband of his underwear and gave another squeeze, harder this time, feeling where Venator arched against him.</p>
<p>“I intend to,” he assured, and removed his hands in order to manoeuvre them both towards the large sofa.</p>
<p>Venator didn’t struggle, which Marr thought was suspicious, but he supposed that the man wanted exactly the same thing as he did right now.</p>
<p>He ended up sitting back with Venator in his lap, grinding down on him.</p>
<p>It was hands and teeth and the most delicious friction, and he slipped his hands under the other man's underwear again to enjoy the flesh there.</p>
<p>He did, after all, have an amazing arse.</p>
<p>There was a mouth at his neck and sharp teeth scraped the flesh there, while hands roved over his body. The sensations were foreign enough to make him dazed, and Venator was an all-consuming presence.</p>
<p>He was heavy and solid, and Marr decided that he would have difficulty lifting him without the Force.</p>
<p>“Where's your slick?” he heard Venator ask, breathy and choked as Marr moved one hand to slip beneath the band of his underwear to take him in hand.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, he merely moved his hand enough to make Venator curse under his breath and used his other to reach out with the Force.</p>
<p>A little bottle smacked into his palm and he felt Venator jump before he laughed.</p>
<p>“Very efficient,” he teased, “Now, get these fucking pants off me.”</p>
<p>Getting the pants off proved to be less sexy than one might have thought, with Venator ending up kicking them off with a huff and immediately returning to straddling him.</p>
<p>Now with nothing between them, every movement sent a tingle of want over his skin, a fire burning in his belly.</p>
<p>Venator fumbled a little with the little bottle, but he smeared a generous amount over his fingers and grinned. He pressed close as he reached behind himself, and Marr wished that he could see exactly what those clever fingers were doing.</p>
<p>By the way his mouth fell open and let out breathy curses, his chest heaving and shivers running down his spine, he was enjoying the preparation as much as their foreplay.</p>
<p>Marr could only look on, mouth turning dry as he ran restless hands up and down Venator's muscled thighs, the fire in his belly spreading to the rest of his body, keeping him painfully tense. It was almost like the moment before a battle, anticipation and adrenaline coursing through his veins, keeping his senses heightened.</p>
<p>Venator took his time with preparation, grinning whenever Marr bucked his hips every time his impatience spiked.</p>
<p>“If you want me to take all of you<em>,” </em>He'd muttered, “I'm going to need to make sure you're not going to kill me with that thing.”</p>
<p>He was so <em>crude</em>.</p>
<p>“I might kill you anyway,” Marr rumbled. “If you don’t get on with it.”</p>
<p>Venator, damn him, just laughed.</p>
<p>He was wicked as he moved his hips, one hand preparing himself and the other bracing him on Marr's chest. Every so often he would reach down and take them both in a slick hand, smirking as he arched his back.</p>
<p>When he finally withdrew his hand, he let out a breath and sat up, moving to wind his arms around Marr's neck and press close.</p>
<p>Marr brought a hand up to settle on his waist for a moment, the other moving back to wind in his hair.</p>
<p>He forced Venator's head back and used his other hand to guide them together.</p>
<p>The younger man gave a shaking breath as he tried to stay still, his shoulders bunching and his thighs trembling with effort.</p>
<p>He gave a long, low moan as they took it slow, not that he could have done anything about it, kept in place as he was.</p>
<p>He wasn’t teasing Marr anymore, but the forced pace was its own kind of torture.</p>
<p>Still, Marr wasn’t so cruel as not to give him a moment.</p>
<p>It took a while, but eventually he bottomed out and for a moment, Venator rested his forehead against Marr's shoulder, controlling his breathing. Marr let him, slackening his hold on his hair.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he cursed, voice hoarse. “Where the hell do you hide this thing? How do you not pass out from lack of blood to the brain every time you get hard?”</p>
<p>He trailed off with a litany of further curses, and Marr was getting a bit tired of the comments about his dick.</p>
<p>Venator shifted a little and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.</p>
<p>“Are you done complaining?” Marr asked him, snippy and hoping his voice didn’t sound as wrecked as he felt. No such luck. He ran a flat palm down the alien's back and a shiver followed it.</p>
<p>“I'm not <em>complaining</em>,” Venator muttered, “I'm trying to get acquainted with the feeling of you butting against my fucking <em>lungs</em>. <em>Stars above.”</em></p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a minute or two, Venator began to move. He shifted his hips, shallow and tentative, and he groaned.</p>
<p>Marr gripped his hips, his fingers pressing into the skin there.</p>
<p>“I thought you would be used to this?” he murmured, mocking. “Isn’t that your reputation?”</p>
<p>Venator shifted again, blowing out a breath through pursed lips.</p>
<p>Somehow, even with the blindfold on, he managed to convert a ‘really?’ expression.</p>
<p>“Used to what? Having something the size of a Wroshyr tree shoved up my ass?” he grunted, moving a little more. He seemed to be getting bolder. “I was a whore in the academy, but that was a long time ago and I think you <em>severely</em> overestimate the size of the average cock.”</p>
<p>This was <em>not</em> a sexy conversation.</p>
<p>“Besides,” he continued with a little grin. “I usually top.”</p>
<p>He moved to lift himself up a little and gave a pleased, pleasured sigh as he slid back down.</p>
<p>“Mm, that's nice.” He murmured. He grinned and kissed him, quick and filthy. “Fuck me?”</p>
<p>Marr did <em>not</em> need to be told twice.</p>
<p>He still wasn’t quite how he'd got here, naked in his barren city apartment with a man several decades his junior in his lap making appreciative noises as Marr fucked into him.</p>
<p>An <em>alien</em>, no less.</p>
<p>He tightened the grip he'd slackened off earlier, forcing Venator's head back so he could lavish attention on his bared throat. The tattoos there were stark against his green skin, and he tipped his head to the side to give Marr more access to him.</p>
<p>He had his arms wound around Marr's neck, keeping him steady as he bounced in his lap, making cut off little noises every time they met in the middle.</p>
<p>They fell into a rhythm, hard and desperate, and Marr could feel how burning hot Venator’s skin was under his hand.</p>
<p>Every so often he would let out a curse or a babbled order for ‘more’ or ‘right there’.</p>
<p>He wasn’t very good at <em>being good</em>, but he moaned so prettily when Marr bit at his throat or landed a stinging slap on his ass that he didn’t really mind. They were an unstructured mess, but it didn’t seem to be impeding their ability to fuck each other silly.</p>
<p>Venator was breathing hard, sweat sheening the planes of his body and showing off the definition of the muscle that was held taut and tense. His tattoos shone, and Marr wondered if he could map them all with his tongue.</p>
<p>Marr wasn’t much better, feeling his own breath coming hard and fast, the heat between their bodies almost unbearable. He could feel where Venator was trapped between their bellies, and he was hyper aware of every movement they made.</p>
<p>The sounds the were making were obscene and seemed to spur the younger man on. His mouth was slightly open as he gasped out a steady stream of ‘oh, oh, oh’ in time with Marr's hips.</p>
<p>His legs began to ache and Venator's weight on him became uncomfortable.</p>
<p>He grasped the other man’s hip to slow him down, all but dragging him off and taking pleasure in watching him stumble as Marr surged up and switched them.</p>
<p>He forced Venator down onto the sofa, pulling his legs apart and into the position he wanted. He ran a palm up his back, reaching the point between his shoulder blades and bearing down on him, forcing him to buckle and rest his arms on the back of the sofa or be shoved face first into it.</p>
<p>“Someone is eager,” he gasped out, falling into a sinful arch as Marr brought his head back again. His words trailed off into a moaning curse as Marr hunched over him, feeling like an animal, bringing his mouth to one pierced ear.</p>
<p>“You’re going to shut up for once,” Marr assured him, “And take it.”</p>
<p>Venator grinned, wicked even as he was held down, legs spread and looking completely debauched. The blindfold was still on, and Marr's hand in damp curls was keeping him positioned in the enticing arch.</p>
<p>“Make me.” he purred, shifting his hips to press back into the curve of Marr's own, challenging.</p>
<p>Instead of trying to argue with him (Marr had learned long ago that it was a futile exercise), he leaned back, pulled on Venator’s hair to make him gasp, and made good on his promise.</p>
<p>Venator’s breaths were shaky and interspersed with loud moans, and if Marr hadn’t had a penthouse and been who he was, he would have had angry neighbours.</p>
<p>Venator was never quiet, and that held true during sex, apparently.</p>
<p>Their pace was brutal and rough, and Venator was giving him a litany of moans and loud curses that sent Marr into orbit.</p>
<p>He was <em>still talking.</em></p>
<p>“O-oh,” he managed, hanging on to the back of the sofa for dear life. “That's s-so <em>fucking good.”</em></p>
<p>He was <em>infuriating, </em>and Marr poured every inch of frustration and <em>feeling</em> inside into fucking him hard enough to make him <em>scream.</em></p>
<p>The pace was unsustainable, but he felt like a man possessed. He felt the Force flickering around Venator as the man whimpered and bit his lip, his hot, burning presence adding fuel to the fire of Marr's passion.</p>
<p>He seemed to hit a spot inside of the younger man, who all but screamed.</p>
<p>The arch he made looked nothing short of <em>painful</em>, but one hand desperately scrabbled at his own body to spread himself, as though that would make it happen again.</p>
<p>“Right there,” he begged, his skin shining with sweat and his lip bitten bloody. Smears of fluid decorated the skin where Marr's fingers had brushed, and the muscle of his back was thrown into relief by how his skin shone. “Do that <em>again</em>- oh, <em>stars</em>.”</p>
<p>The sound of flesh on flesh was harsh and obscene, providing a bassline for Venator's shameless moans. Marr hit that spot again and again, relishing the noises he wrung out of the other Sith.</p>
<p>Marr could hear his own sounds, grunts of exertion as he concentrated on not ending this too soon, which was no mean feat.</p>
<p>Every facet of his attention was focused on the man writhing before him, mouth slick and open as he took and took.</p>
<p>His whole being shrank down to one infinitesimal point of <em>need</em>, and it was all he could do not to combust. His skin was on fire, his muscles screaming at him, and his mind whited out with the determination not to end this before his younger lover.</p>
<p>Venator, it seemed, wasn’t so concerned with competition.</p>
<p>He reached a desperate hand down and Marr cursed as he felt the body that he was indulging in react to the touch.</p>
<p>Venator arched as he came in his own hand, begging pleas on his tongue.</p>
<p>His body was tense and his mouth open in ecstasy as he rode it out, twitching with oversensitive stimulation.</p>
<p>That sent Marr tumbling off that edge himself, holding Venator flush to him and keeping him there. It had to have hurt to be kept so full after so long, but Venator just gave a low keen and sagged in his arms.</p>
<p>It seemed to take an age for his vision to come back from the white out it had experienced, his brain blinking slowly back online like a damaged droid as he finally gained the presence of mind to let Venator go from his hold.</p>
<p>He was collapsed on the sofa, his legs still spread as he flopped over the back of it, Marr still buried inside him.</p>
<p>He was shivering and catching his breath, and Marr just about had enough control to pull out of him carefully, noting how Venator jerked as he did so, letting out a low groan that ended in a whine.</p>
<p>His legs trembled and Marr admired that view for a moment.</p>
<p>Seeing the Wrath so <em>wrecked</em> was doing things to him, and he felt a hot surge of <em>something</em> as he noted what was dripping down his thighs.</p>
<p>His own legs were becoming jelly, and he sat heavily on the sofa, catching his breath.</p>
<p>Venator, in what seemed to be a herculean effort, pitched sideways and leaned against him, his toes curling as he twitched.</p>
<p>He blew a breath out of pursed lips.</p>
<p>“That,” he announced, voice hoarse and punched out. “Was <em>brilliant.”</em></p>
<p>He was pressed up against Marr's side, his head resting against his shoulder.</p>
<p>It was intimate, and his fuzzy brain approached it with confusion.</p>
<p>Venator didn’t seem to mind, resting against him and slowly controlling his breathing.</p>
<p>“Your sofa is not comfortable to sit on,” he mumbled, shifting again. “Why is your sofa only comfortable when I’m getting fucked on it?”</p>
<p>Marr didn’t have an answer for that.</p>
<p>Venator suddenly grinned, draping himself over Marr's shoulders.</p>
<p>His skin was damp, and he still radiated heat like a furnace.</p>
<p>“Where's your bedroom?” he cooed, his smile exposing those sharp double canines that Marr was sure had left marks on his own skin. The blindfold did nothing to detract from the fact that he was looking extremely pleased with himself. “I need a nap.”</p>
<p>“You need to find the fresher,” Marr rumbled back at him, and Venator scoffed. The ‘and leave’ went unspoken, and Marr wasn’t sure why he felt like perhaps he didn’t want to say it.</p>
<p>“I would love to,” Venator assured, “But I can hardly stand right now, let alone make it to the fresher. You fucked the strength out of me.”</p>
<p>He shifted his legs, wincing.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure you fucked enough <em>into</em> me, too.” He muttered, wrinkling his nose. “I'm sticky.”</p>
<p>Marr rolled his eyes even though Venator couldn’t see it.</p>
<p>How <em>crude.</em></p>
<p>“Not on my sofa, you're not.” He grunted. “Come on.”</p>
<p>He went to rise, hoping his legs would carry him, but Venator grabbed him before he could and kissed him.</p>
<p>The kiss was indecently filthy, as slow and languid as the previous ones hadn’t been.</p>
<p>The problem, Marr mused as he felt teeth at his lip, was that Venator made you want to make exceptions for him.</p>
<p>He existed in a baffling state of chaotic contradictions that was as fascinating as it was frustrating.</p>
<p>He was Sith, yet he was an alien. He sported the amber irises of the Dark Side, yet he wore his strange kindness for all to see. He was raised a noble, but he was crude and shameless.</p>
<p>He was boyish and cheerful, but his temper was something to behold, and he inspired terror with his fury.</p>
<p>He was an overwhelmingly self-assured personality, and yet he got on his knees for Marr like he wanted nothing more than to let himself be used.</p>
<p>He was a bundle of energy, but he kissed like he never wanted to move again.</p>
<p>Venator broke the kiss but stayed close, his mouth wet and indescribably inviting.</p>
<p>He smiled, the blindfold over his eyes keeping the worst of the mop on his head out of his eyes. His hair was a mess from where Marr had used it to manhandle him, damp curls looking like, strangely enough, someone had been running their fingers through them.</p>
<p>“Mm,” he purred, “That's better. Where's that fresher, then?”</p>
<p>With a little wincing and some muttered curses from Venator, whose legs were not as steady as he had hoped, they ended up in the fresher. Venator removed the blindfold and Marr had a moment of concern before the other man grinned at him, eyes firmly closed.</p>
<p>Marr has assumed that he would simply go in after Venator was done but was pulled under the spray before he could leave.</p>
<p>There was a lot of soapy touching and wet kisses, and Venator criticised his selection of bodywash and shampoo.</p>
<p>Marr pressed him against the tiles to shut him up, kissing him hard. Venator smiled into the kiss and Marr got the feeling he was being played.</p>
<p>What was <em>wrong</em> with him?</p>
<p>He was being led around like he was on a leash, Venator holding the other end.</p>
<p>His armour gone (literally and figuratively), he was feeling off balance and bare.</p>
<p>And <em>good.</em></p>
<p>Venator, warm, wet planes of muscle pressed against him under the hot spray, ground his hips, and dug his nails into Marr’s back.</p>
<p>Perhaps a moment or two of weakness was acceptable.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as if anyone could <em>blame him</em>, stars above.</p>
<p>Venator was and extremely tempting prize, after all.</p>
<p>“I can hear you thinking,” Venator murmured, spending a little too much time running his hands over Marr's chest to get him clean. “Stop it.”</p>
<p>His eyes were still closed, and tiny droplets of water were beading his eyelashes.</p>
<p>“Not every head is as empty as yours,” Marr replied, pulling away to finish his ablutions and watching Venator complete his.</p>
<p>He even managed to make showering look indecent.</p>
<p>The other Sith snorted.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? I'll have you know that Vette says my head contains hairspray and lint, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>He finally finished, and Marr took him in, standing there dripping wet, towelling off his hair and wincing every now and then as he moved too suddenly.</p>
<p>He tossed the towel at Marr, a little off centre, and grinned.</p>
<p>“There,” he pronounced. “Where's your bedroom?”</p>
<p>Marr frowned.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Venator scoffed, stepping forward and pressing close again. He seemed to like physical closeness, and used his whole body for the task.</p>
<p>“Because we need to rest and I like to cuddle.” he informed him, amused.</p>
<p>Marr was a bit lost, which wasn’t unusual when interacting with Venator.</p>
<p>“What are we resting for?” he asked, wary. He didn’t think he had anything left on his agenda today, or he certainly wouldn’t have spent the last few hours flirting and fucking his co-worker.</p>
<p>Venator grinned, his expression alight with wickedness as he reached down between them and brushed his hand over where they were both still sensitive.</p>
<p>“Round two, of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>